The Colormen (Faction)
'''The Colormen '''are a group of characters that were originally under the employment of King Godred of Sodor. They get their power from The Prism and all have access to a wide array of magic and powers, though some Colormen prefer to specialize with certain types of spells. Historically, they were a force for good. However, in the mid 1600s, The Prism was shattered. When whole, the Colormen are at their most Powerful, and thanks to The Prism's "Morality Check", the Colormen had a good alignment. However, once shattered, the Morality Check was gone, and their powers were weakened. Though most were made good again following the reassembly of The Prism, for reasons unknown about twenty Colormen were not purified of their evil at the time. When the Spirit of the Prism was returned to the Prism, the remaining Colormen were made good again. However, the Morality Check now required an anchor, forcing Man In Amber Apricot to become evil. To prevent him from harming others, he voluntarily asked to be turned to stone. He is now kept away from the rest of the world in a remote area of the Sudrian mountain in the Crypt of the Anchor. The Third Battle of Sodor removed the curse from Amber Apricot, restoring the Colormen to the state they were in in the first era and now they truly are a force for good once again. Trivia *The title of color is passed through the generations, along the male bloodline. Normally, the eldest son will inherit the position once proving himself worthy of it. However, there are circumstances where if the eldest son cannot inherit the position, it can be passed down to younger sons. *The Colorwomen are an offshoot of the Colormen. *The Colorfolk get their power from The Prism. *All Colormen have a certain "artifact" that makes them more powerful; however, only eight have been found. It is unknown if Colorwomen have these. *Colormen and Colorwomen are separate entities for the most part. *There is a Colorman to every Colorwoman. *Bachmann Edward, Kendarboo Flickerbee and the NWR are staunch allies. *Their arch-nemesis is the Bronze Mage. *They are all "sorcerers". *They once had a "Colorman Dirigible"; now they have a Great Hall. *They typically wear monochrome, hooded jumpsuits or monochrome business suits (with fedoras). The Colormen also have very powerful medieval armor. *It was believed that there were only 300 Colormen; however, in a strange twist of events, it was discovered that there could be as many as 1000. However, most Colormen scholars doubt this is an accurate number, arguing that the writer of the text was notorious for exaggerating numbers, and the actually translation of the text says "When all Colormen brothers stand side by side, shoulder to shoulder on the plains of the Great Hall, it looks as though there is a great wall of 1000 men, standing ready to defend Sodor," implying that it only looked like 1000 men. Recent counts confirm that, counting lost lineages, there are 1362 different Colorfolk bloodlines. *The Colormen are not a unique faction. Several other groups of Colorfolk are known to exist. __FORCETOC__ Category:Factions Category:Colormen Category:Colorfolk